<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reggie Kray NSFW Alphabet by Higgles123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191173">Reggie Kray NSFW Alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123'>Higgles123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reggie Kray NSFW Alphabet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>A=Aftercare - What they do/act like after sex</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">The first thing Reggie will do is light a cigarette and then he’ll pull you into his arms so that he can cuddle you. He’s very relaxed after sex and will talk to you about the things that are bothering him; usually about Ronnie and how uncontrollable he is. It’s just all very soothing and calm.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>B=Bondage - Are they into BDSM, and how far they’ll go if they have a green light.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Reggie isn’t averse to it but neither is he completely into it. Basically the way Reggie sees it is that he’s good enough at sex without needing to restrain you in any sort of way. But that doesn’t mean he’s against giving it a try if it comes up in conversation.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>C=Cum - pretty self explanatory.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Reggie loves to pull out just as he’s about to cum and then finish himself off with his hand so that he can squirt his cum all over your breasts. And he will rub the end of still sensitive cock against your hard nipples while the last of the cum is leaking out and really make the most of how good your skin feels against him.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>D=Dom - Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">He’s a switch for sure. He obviously exudes dominance because, well fucking look at the man! But he also really enjoys you dominating him in the bedroom because it’s such a fucking turn on to watch you using him to get yourself off as well as making him do anything you say.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>E=Edgeplay - Similar to ‘Kinks’ except it’s a lot riskier than usual kinks (knifeplay, breathplay, etc.).</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Reggie loves to cover your mouth and nose with his hand while he’s fucking you sloooooooooowly. He really gets off on seeing the panic in your eyes when you start struggle for breath and when you start clawing desperately at his hand, it sends him wild. The more you flail about in a futile attempt to be able to breathe, the harder he will fuck you and usually he comes just as you’re seconds away from losing consciousness.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b> F=Fantasy - A fantasy of theirs (ex: a teacher/student fantasy).</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">It’s perhaps a little cliche, but given the amount of time he’s spent in police custody over the years, he most definitely has a bit of a lawyer fantasy. You know, where he’s in custody waiting to be questioned but he’s allowed twenty minutes alone with his lawyer first. In you walk wearing avery tight skirt and a blouse that’s showing an appalling amount of cleavage, and your black lacy bra is very visible through the white silk of the blouse. You sit down on the desk, in front of him where’s he’s sat on a chair and you open your stockinged legs just wide enough for him to see your glistening wet pussy (because of course you, his naughty little lawyer, aren’t wearing any knickers beneath your tight skirt). He will pull your legs over his shoulders and lie you down on the desk while his finger fucks your pussy and licks you out until you squirt all over his face and then he will yank down his trousers and fuck you as hard and as quickly as possible. And when the police walk back in to conduct his interview, he can’t wipe the smarmy look off of his face because he knows that they could hear everything right outside the door.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b> G=Got Caught - How they react when they get caught having sex.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Reggie would be absolutely fuming if anyone caught you guys having sex. Literally enraged. The simple fact is that he has more respect for you than letting someone see you in that position.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>H=Hot Spots - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated (EX: neck).</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Oh ok, so Reggie has a real thing about you touching him bottom. He loves the way you squeeze it and rub it, especially when he’s fucking you and you dig your nails into his bum to make him fuck you even harder.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>I=Intimacy - How romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Reggie can be extremely romantic both before, during and after. Before sex, he loves to wine and dine you properly; exactly how you deserve. He’ll take you dancing and hold you close so that he can murmur in your ear how beautiful you are and how much he loves you. During sex, he loves to hold you as close as possible and stroke your face and kiss you and hold your hands while he’s moving inside of you. After sex, he doesn’t want to let go of you for a long time after. He wants to continue to touch your skin and kiss you. He loves you so much and he might be a big scary gangster but he also is very romantic and expressive in his love for you.  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>J=Journey - Their ideal way of leading up to sex.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">He prefers to make the journey to sex a long affair. A nice dinner and a few glasses of wine followed by looooottttssssssss of kissing. Reggie loves kissing you and he would happily kiss you for hours before even attempting anything else, and with lips like Reggie’s you absolutely don’t complain about that. After all the kissing, Reggie undresses you slowly, running his lips across every inch of your skin as it is bared and once you’re naked, he will take his time worshipping yourbody with his fingers and his tongue; suckling your nipples while his thumb traces lazy circles around your clit. Only once he’s had enough of touching you and getting you off then he’ll lie back and let you do the same to him, but then your mouth and hands only have to be touching him for a short amount of time before he’s rolling on top of you and sliding himself inside you because he can’t wait any longer.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b> K=Kinks - I’ll list a few of their kinks, be they the normalized ones or kinkier kinks.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Orgasm delay, hair pulling, biting… he’s into most of the fairly normal kinks to be honest. Oh, and he does have a bit of a thing for your feet. Don’t ask him why because he doesn’t know but there’s just something about the sight of your dainty feet that sends him crazy. </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>L=Location -  Where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Reggie prefers to have sex with you at home in bed. Not because he’s boring but because, as we’ve already said, he loves to take his time with you and so he wants to be somewhere that’s comfortable for the both of you. However, there have been a few occasions when you’re at the club with your friends while he’s working, and he will motion you over to his table and tell you that you had better get your arse into that fucking office immediately because you look so beautiful and a lot of men have been watching you and it’s sent him a little bit jealous. Of course you’re always more than happy to oblige. You and Reggie have been together since you were teenagers, and so it makes sense that when you were younger the riskiest place you two used to get it on was at Reggie’s home. You both enjoyed the thrill of knowing that you had to be quick because Reggie’s mum could come up the stairs any moment to ask you both if you wanted a drink or something to eat. It was like the woman had a sixth sense about what you two were doing no matter how quiet you were.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>M=Masturbation - How they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Usually when it’s that time of the month, you’re really not feeling your best and you’re full of cramps etc, and as much as you love Reggie, the last thing you want to be doing is getting him off because as selfish as it sounds, you’re feeling far too miserable to care about pleasuring him. But Reggie doesn’t mind to be honest because he’s happy to sort himself out. Usually he’ll wait for you to go up to bed and then he’ll get himself off thinking about you. What Reggie doesn’t know is that you can hear him masturbating downstairs because he’s not quiet about it in the slightest, and you genuinely wish you didn’t feel like your insides were being ripped out because otherwise you would be down there in a flash to help him out. </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>N=NO - A few things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Quite a lot of people make comments about him sharing you with Ronnie, and obviously he just laughs them off but deep down inside the comments really bother him. Under no circumstances whatsoever would he ever consider sharing you with Ronnie or anyone. Not a chance.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>O=On’s - Their top turn on’s that they have (things that’ll get them super horny super quickly).</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">The truth is that Reggie doesn’t need anything to help him get super horny because he’s always horny, but there is absolutely something about you being domesticated that makes Reggie need to fuck you immediately. He doesn’t even understand it but when you’re pottering around in the kitchen, cooking dinner and just in your own little world it gives him this cave man like urge to just throw you over his shoulder and go and put a baby in you right away.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>P=Position -  Their favourite position to have sex in.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Missionary. Again, not because he’s boring or predictable or anything but because he loves the intimacy of it. He loves to be able to really look into your eyes when he’s having sex with you. He loves that he can wrap your leg around his hip to get even deeper inside you without losing that sensualness and intimacy. Yeah, all the other positions are nothing to be sniffed at but if he had to choose only one, it would definitely be missionary.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b> Q=Quickie - Do they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">As we’ve already discussed, Reggie prefers a long drawn out affair when it comes to sex, but if he needs you, he needs it; simple as that. To be fair, sometimes in the morning he likes to give you a quick fuck before you both have to get ready for the day ahead, but later on that night he will be sure to savour you.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>R=Rough - How rough they are, or get, when in bed.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Sometimes the bruises are intentional, just like the marks he leaves on your neck with his teeth, because he just wants to own you and have people know he owns you. But even when Reggie isn’t trying to be rough, he ends up leaving bruises. His fingers always end up gripping at your thighs or your hips harder than he means to.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>S=Stamina - How long they can go before they tap out.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Reggie can go a few times for sure but usually the two of you tend to go only one round, simply because Reggie takes so long in the lead up to sex that by the time you guys have actually finished you’re both more than ready to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>T=Toys - Do use toys, do they own them, what kind, etc.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">It was actually Ronnie who got Reggie onto the idea of toys. You see what happened is that after you guys had your first baby, it was a bit difficult to get the momentum back in the bedroom. Reggie didn’t pressure you at all because he was very respectful and in awe of the fact that you grew his child inside of you and you take amazing care of this small human. He knew that you were missing the intimacy of sex but you just didn’t feel quite ready to let him see you naked again because you were extremely self conscious of how much your body had changed. So he took a little trip to an upmarket and very discreet little place that Ronnie recommended to him and came away with a few things to help him pleasure you and make you feel good about yourself. It was all about you and nothing else. He wanted you to understand that no matter how much your body might have changed, he still found you incredibly sexy.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b> U=Unfair - How much they tease you, how they tease you, etc.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Reggie is a massive tease. He gets off on teasing you and listening to you beg for your release. It’s like music to his ears but then when he finally lets you cum, the noises you make are enough to make him almost cum as well.  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>V=Volume - How loud they get when having sex, things they might say, etc.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Reggie is definitely vocal when having sex. He moans, he grunts, he groans; but the thing he says the most is that he loves you.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>W=Wild Card - a random letter for the character of your choice.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">The first time you and Reggie attempted to have sex it was the most disastrous occasion ever. You were both about fifteen and his mum had gone to the shops so you both knew you had precisely about half an hour until she would be back. You were both in such a hurry to do it before she returned that Reggie actually managed to trip over while he was yanking his trousers off. He banged his face on his bedside table and broke his nose. Needless to say there was no sex after that.</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>X=X-Ray - How they look with their clothes off.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p2"> </p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Reggie is slim yet toned… with the most defined cum gutters ever! Literally they’re the sexiest thing on the planet. And as for the important bit… well, come on, he’s hardly poorly endowed. The guy exudes big dick energy and for a reason!</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>Y=Yearning - How often they need to have sex.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Especially after you’ve had kids, Reggie’s happy with it just a few times a week but before the nippers came along, he wanted you every single night and most mornings too!</span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    <b>Z=ZZZ - How quickly they fall asleep after having sex.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969p1">
  <span class="yiv6361006019ydp35dde969s1">Reggie likes to stay up for quite some time talking after sex, at least an hour or so. But once he is ready to go to sleep, he likes you cuddled up against him with his arm wrapped around you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>